The disclosure concerns an apparatus in the form of an applicator to deposit a viscous, flowable mass to a surface, such as roadways, parking areas, air port runways and the like. The disclosure also concerns a traffic printer comprising a number of such applicators and a method of cleaning the valves and their openings.
\Norwegian patent No. 311733 (Trysil Maskin) teaches an apparatus intended for suspension to a vehicle for which a pressurized viscous mass container is supplied with viscous mass from a storage container. The mass is discharges thorough a member arranged to be opened and closed by a flapper and having a discharge slot facing the surface below, the axis thereof being perpendicular to the direction of movement. The member arranged to be opened and closed is connected to a secondary valve member which is arranged with an axis parallel to the discharge slot in a cylindrical sleeve shaped element. The secondary valve member is provided with a longitudinally extending groove in the periphery which can connect an inlet slot from the mass container with the discharge slot at the flapper.
This apparatus works satisfactory for traditional application of longitudinal stripes on road surfaces but is not designed for application of patterns and neither for controlled application of marker coatings with improved reflection function for wet marking and for masses which needs heating.
Norwegian patent No. 316 123 (Trysil Maskin) describes an apparatus for suspension to or integration with a vehicle, comprising a pressurized mass container for a liquid, flowable mass from a storage container, said mass being discharged through a valve member having a row of close adjacently arranged flapper elements that can be activated individually. Even tough this design allows application of simple patterns, it does not allow application of more complicated patterns or symbols.
Another disadvantage of the prior art equipment is that the flapper openings tends to get clogged and that no satisfactory measures have been found to remedy that.
From Norwegian patent No. 325 827 is known an apparatus for suspension to or integration with a vehicle for depositing a flowable substance that can form continuous or divided marker coatings on road surfaces, parking areas and the like, comprising a container for the flowable substance, the substance being discharged through a valve member having a number of computer controlled, close adjacently arranged valve elements that can be activated individually by means of a row of activating members having connecting elements to the individual valve elements. This apparatus, however, no more than the other, provides a solution as how to deposit complex patterns, signs or symbols to a surface.
Advanced signs, symbols and writing on road surfaces must still be applied manually by personnel which for that purpose normally must work on a closed part of a partly open road, with the risk for accidents involved in being so close to traffic. It would have been a very significant advantage both in terms of safety and economy if many of the tasks today being made manually by personnel working very close to motorized traffic could be performed more automatically and by personnel mainly working inside a vehicle. There is thus a need for an apparatus which is able to “write” any desired signs and symbols to a surface such as a roadway.